1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to housing mechanisms of a portable electronic devices and, particularly, to a housing mechanism with a shield (i.e., a cap) configured (i.e., structured and arranged) for protecting a port defined in the housing mechanism.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
With the development of the technology of information processing, portable electronic devices such as digital cameras, MP3 players, video cameras, mobile phone, and personal digital assistants (PDAs) are now in widespread use. Connectors are important elements for transmitting data between portable electronic devices and/or for permitting charging of a battery therein (depending on the type of connection involved, of course).
In some electronic devices, the connector is pluggably fixed to/into a housing of a given electronic device. One end of the connector has an outer electronic interface provided therein. The housing of the electronic device has a port defined, e.g., in one sidewall thereof. An inner electronic interface is provided in the housing near the port. When the connector is used, the end having the outer electronic interface is inserted into the port of the housing of the electronic device, thereby engaging the outer electronic interface with the inner electronic interface. This engagement enables the data to be transmitted between varying electronic devices or for power to be applied thereto from a power source (e.g., a wall outlet). However, when no connector is connected to the electronic device, the inner electronic interface of the electronic device is liable to become polluted by dust or electrically shorted by moisture/fluid entering through the port and as a consequence, the performance of the inner electronic interface is susceptible to damage.
Therefore, a new housing mechanism with a port shield/cover is desired in order to overcome the above-described shortcoming.